The present invention relates generally to delivery of therapeutic gases such as oxygen, nitrous oxide and the like to patients, and, more particularly, to a gas supply system capable of delivering a gas or a therapeutic gas from a gas supply to a nasal cannula connected to a patient's nose.
During surgeries and other medical treatments, patient often require a supply of therapeutic gases, for example, oxygen, nitrous oxide, and the like. A source of the therapeutic gases may include an air canister gas supply system, an air supply cylinder and the like. The therapeutic gases may be supplied to the patient from the source using a gas tube and a nasal cannula. More specifically, one end of the gas tube is connected to the source and the other end to the nasal cannula. Further, the nasal cannula is used to administer the therapeutic gases into the patient through their nose.
Moreover, when the gas tube is dragged along a dirty floor of the room due to the patient's movement, the gas tube may get soiled. Accordingly, the patient using such a soiled gas tube may catch infection. Further, the gas tube lying on the floor or dragged along the room may affect aesthetic appeal of the room and may provide an unorganized environment to the patient.
Accordingly, based on the foregoing, there is a need for a gas supply system that allows a patient to move freely and conveniently inside a room while being administered a therapeutic gas from the gas supply system. Moreover, the gas supply system should prevent a gas tube from lying on a floor of the room and being dragged along the floor. Further, there is a need for a gas supply system that keeps a gas tube clean, thereby reducing chances of causing infection to a patient. Furthermore, there is a need for a gas supply system that enables a user to preserve the aesthetics of the room, thereby providing an organized environment to the patient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a gas supply system that allows a patient to move freely and conveniently inside a room while being administered a therapeutic gas from the gas supply system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas supply system that prevents a gas tube from lying on a floor of the room and being dragged along the floor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gas supply system that keeps a gas tube clean, thereby reducing chances of causing infection to a patient.
In light of the above objects, in one aspect of the present invention, a gas supply system is disclosed. The gas supply system is capable of delivering gas from a gas supply to a nasal cannula and capable of being removably mounted on a supporting member.
These together with other aspects of the present invention, along with a plurality of other features that characterize the present invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part of this present invention. For a better understanding of the present invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated exemplary embodiments of the present invention.
Like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the description of several views of the drawings.